


Весьма противоречиво

by Darsinka



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darsinka/pseuds/Darsinka
Summary: Мэри не помнит, когда она начала воровать и зачем. Она лишь знает, что чувствует себя очень, очень хорошо.
Kudos: 1





	Весьма противоречиво

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quite Contrary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81331) by [mellish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellish/pseuds/mellish). 



> Пожалуйста, если вам понравилась работа, перейдите по ссылке выше на оригинальную работу и нажмите "Kudos" с сердечком! Регистрироваться для этого не нужно, само действие займет у вас пять минут, а автор будет очень рад лайку!

Мери не помнит, когда она начала воровать и зачем. Она лишь знает, что чувствует себя _очень, очень хорошо_ , забирая не принадлежащее ей; часть удовольствия приходит от осознания _ненужности этого_. Кенвуды, в конце концов, не бедны: у них есть вилла в Вашингтоне и квартира на Пятой авеню в Нью-Йорке, не считая их особняка в Колорадо. Они также не должны быть связаны с какими-либо непристойными делами, включая азартные игры, измены и шантаж (всем этим, к сожалению, им приходится время от времени заниматься; но в итоге влияние всегда побеждает справедливость, так что нет нужды беспокоиться). 

Факт в том, что если кто-то _осмелится_ обвинить милую Мери Кенвуд – с ее золотистыми кудрями, пухлыми губами (а она, несомненно, когда-нибудь прославится в Голливуде) и дипломом по криминальной психологии – в воровстве, то их ждет долгий и мучительный процесс, который неминуемо закончится тюремным заключением. Если нанятые, э-э, телохранители не нападут первыми. 

Кроме того, Мери хороша в том, что делает. Она не хочет называться воровкой из-за простоты задач; в таком случае, это было бы оскорблением ее интеллекта, а не весельем. (Она делает все ради него, даже когда вероятность поимки так высока, что почти невозможно справиться). 

Чем сложнее проблема, тем больше хочется ее решить, включая системы сигнализации и замки на сейфах. Она притворяется, что чертежи на столе – не более чем домашнее задание по архитектуре, а йельские замки, разбросанные по ее комнате, – требования к диссертации на тему «Числа как форма кода». Никто не пристает; если спрашивают, чем она занимается в своей комнате весь день, то просто поднимает бровь и бормочет что-то застенчивое о мальчиках и открытых окнах. Вряд ли похоже на ложь.

Благодаря плодам своего труда она может вносить деньги в банк дважды в месяц. Первый вклад – все, что родители дают ей в качестве ежемесячного пособия; второе – то, что удается стащить из самых глубоких карманов города самых авторитетных преступников. Она аккуратно ставит свою подпись под напечатанными миллионами и глянцевыми символами звездочек; гласные имеют завитушки, а буква «н» в конце имени прорезана блестящим росчерком. Кассирша банка неприлично пялится. 

_Что ж._ Она не может винить бедную девушку. 

В конце концов, _ей_ двадцать один год, она красива и блестяща; кроме того, невероятно богата и по праву рождения принадлежит к высшему обществу. Единственное, что теперь нужно – это горячий парень, чтобы держать его за руку и дурачиться, когда хочется развлечения; но пока никто этого не стоит, и кроме того, она никуда не торопится. 

Она берет со стойки пачку банкнот и обдумывает следующую покупку. Луи Виттон или, может быть, Прада, для разнообразия? – вдруг приходит _осознание_ , и она удаляется, ухмыляясь. 

Ее старшая сестра закатывает глаза, когда она въезжает на блестящем темном мотоцикле в их гараж и снимает свой сексуальный черный шлем, чтобы стряхнуть влагу с волос. 

-Господи, Мери. Ты не _Женщина-кошка_.

Мери улыбается. Если бы они знали хотя бы половину.

***

В комнате воняет преступлением. Она чувствует пот предательства и смрад взяточничества, упрямо цепляющийся за стены; на деревянном полу есть пятна, которые могли бы быть даже засохшей кровью, но трудно сказать со всеми этими тенями. Она продолжает сидеть на корточках у стены, бесстрастно потирая затылок и в десятый раз поглядывая на часы. Ощущает, как кровь начинает медленно вскипать в венах; чем ближе решающий момент, тем быстрее бьется ее сердце – еще сильнее.

Чешутся пальцы. Две минуты.

В комнате воняет преступлением, и ей это нравится. 

Обойти систему безопасности здания было нелегко; владелец связал ее с тремя разными компаниями, а профессиональные контрхакеры работали против декодеров, которые могли бы разрушить систему. Ей пришлось дублировать две голосовые подписи и использовать некоторые связи, чтобы получить план этажа – то, к чему она обычно не прибегала, – но плата была хорошей, а задача – еще лучше. Потребовались недели для достижения этого момента: здесь и сейчас, стоя на коленях у дверного косяка, с сердцем, колотящимся как барабан, она готова к тому, что безопасность рассыплется, словно овсяное печенье в пальцах. _Лучше бы эти недели того стоили_ , мелькает в голове. 

Тридцать секунд. 

Когда предательский _сигнал_ с запястья перестает звучать, она мгновенно понимает: что-то не так. Еще до того, как комнату заливает свет; еще до того, как голос говорит (из динамиков, она _абсолютно уверена, что их не было на плане этажа_ ): «Игра окончена, вор». Адреналин в ее теле зашкаливает – она встает и бежит в соседний коридор к окну, которое, как знает, всегда открыто – _черт, что случилось с системой, я думала, она идеально настроена_ ; оно зарешечено, коридор все еще пронизан светом; зрение потеряно, хочется кричать, но это выдаст, и что теперь делать – что, черт возьми произошло – _просто что?.._

-Бежать бесполезно, - и голос слышен повсюду, жуткий и бесформенный, похожий на голос ребенка-робота, заболевшего пневмонией. – Я перекрыл все возможные пути к отступлению. Если вы задержитесь на мгновение, я приглушу свет, чтобы ваше зрение смогло приспособиться. 

А сейчас это... _вежливость_? Она в замешательстве. Неподвижно замирает посреди зала и с медленно нарастающим ужасом осознает, что кожа – самый неудобный в мире материал для одежды. Неожиданно свет гаснет; вездесущий голос так же становится _обычным_. 

-Мисс Кенвуд, - сообщает он, - у меня есть все основания полагать, что вы уже некоторое время грабите кое-каких влиятельных и могущественных людей. Могу сказать вам, что по крайней мере десять из них пришли ко мне с просьбой о вашей поимке 

Пауза и металлический звук, который почему-то напоминает чье-то сосание... э-э, леденцов? (Боже. Она так нервничает, что все слышит). 

-Я также скажу, что теперь могу передать вас любому из них за вознаграждение, которое в два раза больше того, что вы собирались украсть. 

Ее глаза, если бы они не были хитро спрятаны за очками ночного видения, могли бы выскочить прямо сейчас. Наконец удается оторвать язык от неба.

-Твою ж мать. 

Голос игнорирует и продолжает. 

-У вас впечатляющая репутация в нескольких детективных досье. Могу заверить, нужно очень много, чтобы попасть в мой список. Это восхищает, – ненормальный голос замолкает. – На самом деле, я считаю, что отдавать вас в руки закона было бы пустой тратой ваших талантов. 

Она напрягает слух, едва не вздрогнув. Действительно ли он говорит _настолько_ хорошие вещи?

-Итак, мисс Кенвуд, я готов заключить с вами сделку. Я вас не выдам. В обмен на это вы должны согласиться прекратить воровство на несколько месяцев, достаточно, чтобы убедить моих клиентов, что вы ушли. После этого вы можете возобновить работу на свой страх и риск, но, пожалуйста, не будьте настолько самоуверенны, чтобы не заметать следы, – она морщится. Несмотря на ситуацию тяжело вынести предполагаемое оскорбления. – Кроме того, вы должны работать на меня всякий раз, когда вы мне понадобитесь. Что думаете? 

Она скрипит зубами. Как будто вообще есть _выбор_. 

-Пошел к черту. 

Весьма красноречиво.

-Я могу прямо сейчас отключить всю сигнализацию в этом доме, - равнодушно произносит голос. – Полиции не потребуется и пяти минут, чтобы добраться сюда. 

Угроза разрушает решимость. Она складывает руки на груди и прислоняется к зарешеченному окну - просто _расслабляется_. Возможно, она и проиграла, но, по крайней мере, может выглядеть круто.

-Ладно. По рукам, – она пристально смотрит туда, откуда может доноситься голос. - Хотя я очень надеюсь, что ты попадешь за это в ад.

-Я знал, что вы прислушаетесь к голосу разума, - отвечает голос с вибрацией в конце, которая звучит почти как смешок.

***

В некотором смысле, решает она впоследствии, это лестно - иметь достаточно опыта, чтобы быть преследуемой _самим Эл_. (Она узнает, что это он, потому что у нее все еще есть мозг; не так уж трудно выкопать грязь на черном рынке). В конце концов, он величайший детектив в мире. Это должно означать, что она входит в число лучших грабителей в мире. Она точно знает, когда дело касается правосудия, Эл безупречен; должно быть ему действительно нужны ее навыки, если он хочет уберечь ее от тюрьмы.

-Но вы должны сменить имя, - говорит синтезированный голос в телефоне. - Мне неловко называть вас мисс Кенвуд. Это звучит как кинозвезда.

Она думает, что Уэди подходит уродливому мультфильму. Имя появляется из ниоткуда. Конечно, без права _выбора_. (Или она этого не помнит). Но оно прилипает. Ужасно.

Ей двадцать шесть лет, и она только что была вынуждена прекратить свою блестящую карьеру в качестве искусной преступницы. Очень жаль, правда. Но у нее все еще есть внешность. И деньги; Эл не требует никакой финансовой компенсации за ее свободу. Она думает, что ему это и ненужно. 

По крайней мере, детектив сдерживает свое слово. Она разрывает свои и без того ослабевшие связи с семьей и на некоторое время залегает на дно. Даже пытается стать брюнеткой. (Огромная ошибка. Месяцы, которые требуются, чтобы отрастить волосы – чистая пытка). 

Тем временем, она принимает дела от Ватари. Есть разница между Эл и Ватари, понимает она: только Эл говорит странные вещи. (Они достигают ее через зашифрованные соединения, электронные письма в двоичном коде, таинственные сообщения, спрятанные в кофейных пакетиках – как они _это_ делают?). Большинство миссий включают в себя взлом мафиозных убежищ и мест обитаний наркобаронов; трудные задания, но ничего особо опасного. Лучше всего то, что они детально распланированы и с разумными платежами. (За исключением того единственного раза, когда она получает заказ на кражу секретного рецепта определенной марки шоколада. Она считает, что это связано с ядом или контрабандными наркотиками, и не спрашивает).

***

Когда Эл просит помощи с делом Киры, ей двадцать девять. Все еще красивая, все еще блестящая и все еще неприлично богатая. И теперь, конечно, более зрелая. Перспектива быть пойманной на миссии - не то чтобы это когда-либо случалось – кажется ей почти пустяком; гораздо важнее то, что она сохраняет хладнокровие, хорошо выполняет свою работу и зарабатывает достаточно, чтобы выглядеть стильно.

В последнее время она занимается своими делами, вырвавшись из когтей Эл, снова ввязывается в преступления. И соглашается выполнять все задания, что ей нравятся, взламывая банковские счета политиков в один день и преследуя владельцев казино на велосипеде в другой. Она хочет сохранить гибкость, а в последнее время у нее случаются приступы преждевременного кризиса среднего возраста, но это секрет. 

-Вы отправляетесь в Японию через несколько дней. Эл считает, что вы установили достаточный уровень доверия, и обещает встретиться с вами лично, – информирует ее Ватари. 

-Хорошо, – невозмутимо отвечает она. (На мгновение задумывается, привлекателен ли Эл. И сколько ему лет. Наверное, много). Захлопывает телефон и начинает собираться. 

Уэди не помнит, когда она начала воровать. Или зачем. Это определенно испортило ей жизнь во многих отношениях. Например, она не особенно хочет ввязываться в дело о всеобщем массовом убийстве. Но когда Эл дает ей задание, она соглашается. (Она должна). 

Иногда эта _неизвестность_ раздражает ее; достаточно, чтобы не спать по ночам, отжимаясь и коротая время. 

Но в итоге она всегда решает, что это не имеет значения. Это честно. 

Ведь она все еще та девушка, у которой есть все.


End file.
